The Engagement Chronicles
by pinkcheffon
Summary: Sheldon and Amy go through the most exciting part of their lives: being engaged! But not all is sunshine and rainbows for Amy and Sheldon. They will learn about themselves and each other along the way. will they make it out together or apart? Some old friends will make an appearance. Thanks for Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**The Engagement Chronicles**

 **Chapter 1-The Planning**

Sheldon and Amy were sitting at the dining room table having dinner. Sheldon would always be amazed at how wonderfully his fiancee could cook. Fiancee. Oh, how he loved hearing, or even thinking those words. She had made a really wonderful salad and some spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it. After they had eaten, they had decided to wash up and watch a show. Amy got to pick and she picked, you guessed it. Little House on the Prairie. Sheldon rolled his eyes at that. He loved her, but he did not love her television choices. As they were watching, Amy curled up to Sheldon and he put his head on top of hers. He loved that. Just lying with her. At the end of the first episode, Sheldon got up to change the episode. When he got back back on the couch, he was pulled in for a cuddle. He could stay like this forever and ever, but alas-RINGRINGRING- the phone. Amy got up to answer it and said(to Sheldon's dismay) "Hi Mom."

A/N: Hi, guys! Hope you enjoy my story. I am expecting it to be a multi chapter fanfic. Check out my profile for my site. I have some more stories up there. Thanks for reading! Oh, please leave me comments, I always need and want to improve. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy got up to answer it and said(to Sheldon's dismay) "Hi Mom."_

Uhh. Sheldon loved Amy, but her mother was not so keen on him. He thinks that it all began when they made that stupid video call to her so many years ago. And then the interesting engagement announcement to her parents. At least her father liked him. He thought back to that day, it felt so long ago, yet it had only been a few months.

 _They had just decided that they needed to call each family to let them know that they were engaged. Sheldon had been against the idea, of course. Why not just send them an email or a twitter? They were both ecstatic and nervous. They decided to call Amy's parents first. They had called earlier in the day to help set up skype. It was time. And Enter. RingRingRing. Right before the final ring, Amy looked to Sheldon and said," I love you." He looked confused and replied," We're not going to die, right? It's just your parents." Amy looked skeptical. The call was answered and bam._

 _Amy: Hi Mom. Hi Daddy!_

 _Sheldon: Hello Dr. and Ms. Fowler._

 _: Oh, Sheldon it is so nice to talk to you again. It has been too long._

 _: Hello Pumpkin and hi, , how are you?_

 _Sheldon: I'm well, and you guys?_

 _Fowlers: We're good._

 _-Awkward Silence-_

 _Amy: Well, umm.. Sheldon and I have some great news._

 _Amy looks to Sheldon._

 _Fowlers look at each other, worriedly. Ms. Fowler whispers into her husband's ear: Is she pregnant?_

 _Amy grasps Sheldon's hand in hers and holds it up._

 _Sheldon and Amy: We're Engaged!_

 _: Yes, I knew you weren't pregnant!_

 _Amy: You're not happy for us?_

 _: I am, I am. I never thought this would happen. Amy finally found love. Ha, who knew._

 _Amy looks down and glares._

 _: Congrats, Pumpkin. When I got the call, I didn't think you'd go through with it, son._

 _Sheldon opens his mouth to rebut, but Ms. Fowler interrupts him._

 _: Would you guys like to join us for dinner sometime soon._

 _Sheldon says no, but Amy looks into the laptop and says absolutely._

 _Sheldon was kicked to the couch that night. And he lost his goodnight kiss._

Back to now, he was really wondering what her mom had to say. He muted the television and put his Vulcan hearing to good use. "Your cousins Irene and Jean just got back from London and were wondering if they could be in the wedding.", said Ms. Fowler.

Amy's POV

Amy looked at Sheldon and sighed. She really hated fighting with her mom in front of Sheldon. He had such a great mother-son relationship. It was embarrassing and intimidating. She walked into the hall and started talking loudly back to her mother. She hated a lot of her family. They had tormented her as a kid. They were prettier and probably still were. They would show her off in a dress on her wedding day. At the end of the call, she just decided to take some time to think. She walked back into the apartment, and Sheldon was getting ready for bed. He asked if everything was alright. She said yes, of course. She hopped into bed and snuggled up to him. She didn't get a second of sleep that night, she still hadn't decided the next morning when Sheldon kissed her cheek before he got out of the car to go to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading! I've seen 140 readers for this story. That means a lot to someone as new to the fandom as me. So thanks, again! Also please review and tell me what you've liked so far. Thanks and I hope you're enjoying the story and will continue to for the remainder.  
These characters are not mine and neither is the show, but wish they were.

Sheldon felt that something was up with Amy, but he didn't know what. As he stepped out of the car, he turned and gave her a peck on her cheek. He questioned whether he should ask her is she was alright but decided against it. As he made it to his office, he decided that he would talk to her about it over dinner. Tonight was date night, so it would be nice. As he worked that morning, he texted her to ask her to a special date night. When he got the response, his worries came back to him. She declined. She always loved special date nights. He texted back " Alright, I love you." So, no date night. She was too swamped with work. At lunch with the guys, he expressed his worry. Leonard jokingly said," Maybe she's sick of you." The others chuckles. Sheldon rolled his eyes, but he wondered if he was right. When he got home that night, he started on dinner. If he couldn't take his woman on a nice dinner, he was going to bring a nice dinner to her. When Amy got home from work, she didn't want to eat anything that Sheldon had made. That shocked him, especially because she loved the sourdough bread that he made. She told him that she was just going to turn in early and that he could save the food for tomorrow. After he put the food in the fridge he went to the bedroom. He saw Amy sitting in bed with her computer. He thought she looked beautiful all of the time, but lying in their bed without makeup and with her down and a calmed look on her face, she looked the best to Sheldon. Amy looked up to him and gave him a forced smile. Sheldon got under the covers and put his arms around her waist. Amy sighed and moved over. Okay... she loved when he was affectionate. "What is going on?" thought Sheldon. She put her computer on her bedside table and pecked Sheldon on the cheek. She rolled over and murmured good night. Sheldon tried to sleep, but couldn't. He eventually turned around and put his arms back around her waist. She was still awake. She groaned" Sheldon, go to sleep." Sheldon replied with " Not until you tell me what's wrong." Amy realized that she had to tell him. As she told him about her cousins and mother and worries about the wedding Sheldon stared at her dumbfounded. "Seriously, you are worried about two other women beating you out in beauty?" Amy looked down, embarrassed. Sheldon picked up her chin and kissed her hard. He said" You are the most wonderfully beautiful woman in the you are kind and apparently those two are not. That makes you even more beautiful. Amy looked at him with love in her eyes. He could always make her feel better. They decided that the cousins would not be in the wedding. They cuddled together and fell into a deep, lovely sleep.  
The next morning, Sheldon's mother called.  
Mary: Shelly, how are you baby!  
Sheldon: I'm good, mom. What's up?  
Mary: Well, I was wondering about that whole Jesus being my plus one nonsense. I can bring a real person right?  
Sheldon:... Who are you going to bring, mom?  
Mary...  
Sheldon...  
Mary: Alfred.  
Sheldon had put the phone on speaker and looked at Amy with wide eyes.

A/N: For those who don't remember, Alfred is Leonard's dad. This should be interesting.  
Next chapter up in the next week. Alfred and Mary need a ship name, am I right? Thanks for reading and favoriting and following and remember to review! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story. I am planning to continue it, and please remember to review to let me know what you think. This chapter:Mary and Alfred come out and the gang reacts in a completely normal way; or not?

Sheldon's mom was bringing Alfred to their wedding. Sheldon and Leonard's parents were dating. They were living together in Texas. They hadn't told anyone. They slept in the same bed. They were dating. Sheldon and Amy had turned in early that night. Sheldon started crying at about midnight. Amy tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't stop. They talked about it, but Sheldon was very vague. It hurt him so much because they were sleeping together in the bed, in the house where Mary and George had slept. This was the first serious relationship that Mary had been in since George had died. Sheldon finally fell asleep that night with Amy's hand in his. But... he woke up just as distressed. It helped him a lot to know that he had Amy on his team. He had her on his team forever. Oh no! This could ruin the whole wedding. Sheldon had already invited Beverly and she had accepted. They couldn't just decline her a seat at the wedding. Sheldon and Amy had asked on the phone the previous evening if they could tell Leonard. They could. They didn't have work today, so they decided they would go over there after dinner and an episode or two of Game of Thrones. Amy actually liked Game of Thrones. It turned Sheldon on to see her so engrossed in the show. He was hoping that maybe a post-episode make out session was going to occur. Then they could prelude the discussion with Leonard until later. It was all going well, lips were on lips, until Penny walked in. They had known that interruptions were probably going to occur when they decided to stay across the hall. But they happened all the time. It was maddening. Sheldon groaned and got off Amy. Amy groaned and stole one more kiss from Sheldon. Penny groaned and covered her eyes. They asked why Penny had come over and she said that Leonard needed another player for a video game that Penny had no idea how to play. Sheldon and Amy looked at each other and nodded. This was it. They walked over to the other apartment, a bundle of nerves. Once they were seated, they told the other couple that they needed to talk. Penny and Leonard looked at each other and asked( hopefully) at the same time," Are you moving out?" No, they were not. The conversation went like that for the most part. "Alfred and Marg are coming to our wedding together.""No, they're not."" Yes, they are." Sheldon and Leonard looked at each other and the ladies looked at each other, nobody wanting to speak first. Leonard shook Sheldon's hand and pulled him into a hug, and whispered, " Hello, brother!" Sheldon looked shocked and so did the girls. Sheldon walked calmly over to the window and Sheldon asked what the matter was. "Penny is going to be my sister in law." Penny glared at him, while Amy grasped Penny's hand and put on the biggest grin ever seen. They were going to be sisters, too. Oh great.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter based on the taping report for 11x17. There is wedding planning and some fluffiness. Thanks! PS: There are spoilers!

After the big Mary/Alfred announcement, everyone kind-of went back to their normal lives. Sheldon and Amy were still planning their wedding, Penny and Leonard were still going on with their daily lives, and Bernadette and Howard were dealing with two babies. Raj was still single. The time had come for ShAmy to pick a wedding venue. They had kind-of decided against Comic-con and the beach, so they needed a cool venue that worked for them. They had found a beautiful building at Caltech that events were sometimes held in. They decided that they were going to go on a tour the next day. That night, Sheldon and Amy lay in bed, reading on their tablets and computer. Amy looked over at Sheldon and put her tablet down. She was going to marry this man. Wow. She took the computer out of his hands and laid it down on the nightstand. She snuggled into his neck while giving him small kisses. Oh, how she loved this man so. Sheldon lowered himself into the bed a bit more and turned so that he could hold her. They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces.

The next morning after breakfast, they made their way to the building that they were going to tour. They joined the group. It looked like a lot of people were touring it. Sheldon and Amy gave each other a look of worry. What if someone got the venue before they did? They had decided on a date: May 12th. While they were walking around listening to the guide, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand in his and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss. Amy loved that wedding planning brought out Sheldon's sweet, romantic side. Amy noticed Kripke in the back of the group. She called out for him to come stand next to them in line. Sheldon pouted and glared as Kripke came over and shook Amy's hand. "Hewo Coopa". Sheldon simply nodded. Sheldon still hated Kripke and would always hate Kripke. Kripke grabbed Amy's left hand and complimented her ring. He didn't know that Sheldon had it in him. "I've always had it in me, I was just waiting for the right time." Amy stared up lovingly at Sheldon. Kripke wanted to puke. He really liked Amy, so he couldn't believe that she was going so low to be with Sheldon. Kripke wanted Amy and he had always wanted her. He was going to put on a sweet face, but in reality he was going to do whatever he could to stop or at least mess up this wedding. He started mentioning Ramona when they made it into the conference room where people were just mingling. Sheldon held Amy's hand tighter and Amy pursed her lips. Amy trusted Sheldon with all of her being, but the Ramona incident still upset her. Ramona was still working at the University, but rarely attended functions and never spoke to Sheldon or Amy or the guys. She was about to walk away when she heard Kripke ask the one question she was afraid to ask Sheldon about the kiss. "Did wu wike it?" Sheldon gasped and looked at Amy. His face softened immediately. "No. I did not, now if you would excuse us, we are going to go and get something to eat." Before they left, though Amy asked why Kripke was touring the building. He answered an answer worse than she could imagine," The Staff Benefit on May 12th." Kripke had heard about the wedding from Wolowitz, so he knew the date. He really did have to run a staff benefit, but it didn't have to be on May 12th. Sheldon looked at Amy and they raced to the raffle table. There were so many people who wanted the building that they had decided to do a raffle and the people who ere drawn out first would get the first pick on dates available. Sheldon only had 30 bucks in his pocket. Each raffle ticket cost 10, so he bought three. Amy, meanwhile, had come prepared. She had 80 bucks, so 11 raffle tickets. They thought that that was pretty good, until they saw Gablehauser drop what looked like a hundred tickets into the bowl and another couple drop 50. They weren't the richest. They lived in a tiny apartment and were barely well off enough to pay for their wedding. They sulked and walked out of the building hand in hand. They left before they could have seen Kripke spend all his poker money (1,200 dollars) on raffle tickets. Sheldon and Amy got no sleep that night.

The next morning the winner of the first through tenth raffle winners was posted in the cafeteria. Sheldon and Kripke went up to check. Kripke had won first voice and Sheldon and May weren't even on the list. Sheldon groaned and went to the lab to tell Amy. She put on a brave face, but he could tell that she was devastated. She was really looking forward to getting married in that building. He hugged her once more and left for the day. That night Sheldon and Amy were both distant from each other. They went to bed with a chaste kiss and a goodnight. Sheldon hated seeing Amy like this, it made him upset. He loved seeing her happy. He decided that he was going to do something that he hated doing, almost as much as he hated being wrong. He was going to beg. He walked down to Kripke's office the next day and asked him if he could have the building, PLEASE! No. PLEASE! No. Sheldon then decided that he was going to do another thing that he didn't enjoy doing. Oh, what his vixen does to him. He sat on Kripke's desk and started to speak in a voice that Kripke had never heard him use, a vulnerable and scared and hopeful and worried voice." Kripke, I know that we don't have the best relationship. I know that we don't get along for the most part. I know that you have a thing for Amy. I know all of that. I also know that this woman, Amy, is my favorite person in the world. I know that I want to marry her more than anything else in the world. I know that I want to make her as happy as possible, because seeing her happy makes me happy. I know that she is my soulmate, the love of my life and best friend. I also know that you needn't give up on love. You will find someone some day, Kripke. I have called you names and I have made fun of you, but you're a good guy. ( Uhh, Amy turning me into a hippy.) You will feel the way I feel about Amy someday., I know it. But , I know that May deserves the wedding that she wants. So, don't do this for me. Do this for her. Do this for the beautiful, smart, kind, and funny woman who I love, please."

Amy was standing outside, about to come in to make her own case for the building, but when the man she loved said those words, she melted a little. She looked at him and then walked you and wrapped her arms around his waist. He blushed and asked if she heard that. He answered with a full-on passionate kiss. Oh, how she loved him. Kripke gaged and said, "Fine. But Coopa, I get your lady for da evening." Sheldon and Amy looked at each other, knowing that they were theirs for every evening in front of them. She and Sheldon walked out with their arms around each other and their heads leaning on each other. They truly were in love. And they wouldn't let anyone, even Kripke, ruin that.

The next week went by very quickly. They were busy with cards and table settings and the theme and a lot of stuff. The Friday before the families were set to finally meet ( A few months before the wedding, just to be safe.) Sheldon got some unlikely news. Somebody had died. And maybe, just maybe, this might be enough to knock Sheldon down from the high pedestal of happiness that Sheldon had been on for the past few weeks. And it was. At least until a bespectacled neuroscientist with hair the color of mud brought him back up. :)

A/N: This chapter and the next have been my favorite to write. This chapter had me feeling many feels. Just a warning: The next chapter is angsty and will cause some pain for the characters, but it will all work out. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! I hope that you are spending it with someone you love, even it's just you.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Super Short Chapter! Enjoy, fave, follow, and review! Thanks for reading!

Mee-maw. Mee-maw isn't here anymore. She isn't coming to my wedding. She isn't going to see her great-grandkids' birth. She isn't going to see them graduate. He ran from his office as fast as he could. He ran to bathroom. He threw up in the toilet and didn't even bother washing his face thoroughly. He ran, and he didn't know where to. He ran past Leonard and Howard's offices. He ran past Raj in the hallway. He ran to the neurobiology labs and he saw the one person who could make him feel better standing with her colleagues in a circle staring at a microscope, talking. He stared at her for a moment. Just seeing her there made him feel so much better. She was so perfect, so beautiful that she didn't even know it. He pushed the door open and ran right to her. She looked up once and saw tears streaming down his face. She started to ask with a confused face what was wrong, but before she could, he wrapped himself in her arms. She looked at everyone else in the room and told them to go home for the day. They could deal with this another time. Sheldon just sobbed through it all. People side-squeezed past them to get their stuff for the day then left, saying goodbye to Amy and the man wrapped up within her very comforting arms. She was perfect, but still felt only a bit better. She pulled back and asked what was wrong. He then realized that he couldn't discuss it, at least not yet, not even with her. He ran from the room, leaving Amy with a confused look on her face, wondering what was up with her sweet babboo.

A/N: Hope that you enjoyed. Next chapter of this and my other story should be up within the next week or so. Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying the story. Please review suggestions for the future of this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Better

A/N: This chapter is my favorite one so far. It really shows how their relationship has evolved and how they are there for each other, which is what I think the ShAmy is all about. I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but life has gotten busy. Have fun reading and please review!

Sheldon got onto the bus and hightailed it to the apartment. Once there, he made a paper sign and put it up on the door. It told all reading to leave him be. Amy left work early and gaped when she got home and saw the sign. She would have obeyed, but this was Sheldon. If she was going to marry him, she needed to work on dealing with him at his worst as well as his best. She waltzed in and heard the most painful sound that had ever pierced her ears. It was coming from the bedroom, and it was the loudest waling sound she had ever heard. It had a ton of emotions etched into it, but you could clearly hear the pain and sadness. She wiped a few tears at hearing her love cry like that. She knows knew that whatever had happened must have been terrible. She knocked on the door to the bedroom and peeked in. Sheldon looked up and an audible gasp could be heard leaving her lips. He had dark black circles around his eyes, his cheeks were stained pink and red form tears, and his hair looked as though he had been electrocuted. He wailed again and bent back into the sheets. She sat on the bed next to him and gently and tenderly placed her hand on the small of his back. He looked up at her and scooted away from her. That hurt her. He hadn't done that since before their breakup. He started wailing again and leaned back into the sheets. She rubbed his back in a circular pattern and started humming the Star Wars theme to him. He shook his head and started wheezing. Amy picked up his torso and told him to look into her eyes. Surprisingly, he obeyed. His eyes were all black, almost haunting looking. He let a few more tears fall before he tried to get out of her embrace and get out of the bed. She asked b was wrong over and over and he repeatedly replied nothing. He wanted more than anything to be nestled into his grandmother's arms, the only ones more comforting than Amy's. Amy asked one more time. He looked into her eyes and told her the whole story. The call, the funeral date, his reaction, all of it. He was so embarrassed and they both knew it. After Amy comforted him in the way that only her and Mee-maw could do. After he went to the bathroom, she grabbed him and pulled him to her. She whispered into his ear," I love you, baby. I love you more than words can express. I love how smart you are. I love how funny you are. I love how kind you are. I love how sexy you are. I love your face and your butt. I love you mind, your soul, your heart, and your body. I love all of you. Every part. Every elementary particle. I also love your flaws. I love when you are bossy, aka hot. I love when your selfish, no matter how annoying it is. I love when you ignore me when you're too into your work, again annoying. Part of the vows that you say when you get married is that you will love the person through the bad and the good. I love you, sweetheart, through the good and the bad. I am sorry that your favorite person passed, and I hate seeing you upset, but don't be embarrassed because I love you, through the good and the bad." She kissed him softly on the lips and turned to the kitchen to make dinner. Sheldon just smiled. He was going to marry this wonderful lady and he couldn't wait. She felt something slide around her waist, and turned just in time to catch Sheldon's lips with her own. Sheldon pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear," Thank you, my love. I love you." A kiss. Down her neck, to her sternum, then back to her ear." Oh….. You've always been my favorite person and always will be." She pulled him into her even closer and even tighter. Oh, how they were in love. And maybe, just maybe her hugs were a bit more comforting than Mee-maw's.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I hope that you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review. I will be starting another soon! Thanks!

The day had arrived. Sheldon and the guys were getting ready in apartment 4A. 4B was home to the girls. The time had come. They each reflected on how far they had come. They laughed, and they teared up. They walked to the coffee shop and the ceremony began. They told their story. They met. They became friends. They fell in love. They took a break. They came back, even more In love. They moved in together. They got engaged. They were together forever. They celebrated their 5oth anniversary. They were recuing their vows. They had been married for 50 years.

A/N: Haha! I got ya. I hope that you enjoyed this story and I hope that you read more of my stories to come! Thanks and have a good one!


End file.
